The Longest New Year's in History
by Copper Moon
Summary: The Brotherhood goes to visit the X-Men on New Year’s Eve when something extremely unfortunate happens. Failed resolutions, destruction, and insanity included! This is one New Year’s the X-Men will never forget!
1. The Holidays Aren't Fun For Everyone

**My first holiday fanfic. Yaaaaaaaay!**

**Chapter One: Holidays Aren't Fun For Everyone**

"YAY! New Year's Eve is finally here!" "Pietro shouted with glee. Todd was turning a hand crank noisemaker in one hand and blowing on his other noisemaker. Fred was busy tossing confetti everywhere.

"Yippee." Mystique groaned.

"Could you please not blow that so loudly?" Magneto asked irritably at Todd.

"You mean like this?" Todd took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could which ended up being too hard and emitting a high pitched note. Everyone had clapped their hands over their ears. Magneto merely winced however when John's glass of alcohol shattered.

"Hey watch it!" he exclaimed as the drink spilt all over him. "Now look what you did!"

Todd stopped blowing and looked at Magneto. "Like that?"

"Yesss," Magneto said through gritted teeth. "Exactly like that."

"Blob stop throwing confetti all over the place, this room is a mess as it is!"

"I'm just getting into the holiday spirit."

"I don't know why you guys are so excited." Lance rolled his eyes.

"I can explain it in one word my friend." He jumped backwards onto a chair. "PAAAAAR-TAY!"

"Get off of the furniture!" Mystique yelled.

"Hey at least I didn't blow it up!" Pietro said looking at Remy.

"That was an accident. I was trying to grab you!" He retorted.

"Hey Colossus are you done filling up those balloons?" Todd called into the kitchen.

"I am almost done!" He called back.

"What balloons?" Mystique asked acidly.

"Oh we just thought they would liven up the place a bit." Pietro said grinning.

"Why did I come back here?" Magneto moaned.

Peter came out of the kitchen holding a yellow balloon. "That was last one."

"Well don't hog 'em all." Pietro sped into the kitchen and began tossing the balloons into the living room. Todd and Fred helped him and in a couple of minutes the room was littered with dozens of brightly colored balloons.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Pietro cackled as he sped around in circles make a small rainbow colored tornado.

"Ooh pretty." Fred said in awe. Todd merely cheered Pietro on by blowing into his noisemaker.

"You simpletons are easily amused." Remy remarked.

"What are you idiots doing?" Wanda asked as she came down the stairs.

"What does it look like silly?" Pietro said running around in circles everywhere kicking up the balloons. "We're celebrating New Year's!"

She turned to Lance. "Has he been drinking?"

"Not yet." Lance replied.

"I hate New Year's eve." She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Todd asked, he had started making paper decorations. "It's a whole New Year!"

"Yeah!" Pietro agreed. "A time to look forward to new things, new adventures, new girls to meet, new pranks to play on the X-Geeks…"

"New trouble to plague us, old morons to deal with," Wanda grumbled. "If you ask me the whole thing is pointless."

"That's not true." John said striding out of the kitchen with a new drink. "There's party and games and getting drunk."

"Oh boy, what _have_ I been missing?" She said sarcastically.

"But personally I'm looking forward to the bonfire."

"Just try and go easy alright?"

"You're letting _him_ start the fire?"

"Aw come on Wanda it's his passion." Todd said as he was hanging up the decorations he had made. "How could we say no?"

John took a swig out of his glass. "Now this is a lift!"

"I'd say I would have found it extremely easy."

"Hey Freddy, you wanna help my get the rest of the decorations?"

"Sure little buddy." The two of them left.

"Hey Johnny? Up for a game of soccer?" Pietro asked.

"Sure thing mate."

They started kicking the balloons everywhere.

"You guys are like little kids." Wanda said shaking her head.

"Pyro at least you could start acting your age!" Lance said exasperatedly.

"Now what would be the fun in that mate?" John cackled.

"When is the fun supposed to start?" Magneto said as balloons bounced all around him.

"When I die and am rid of these morons." Mystique groaned.

"Come on Petie! Try it!" Pietro said gleefully.

"I do not know…" Peter said a little apprehensively.

"Oh come on mate!" John insisted.

"Yeah, nothing bad's gonna happen."

"Well, alright." Peter took a swing at a yellow balloon. It went straight upwards and punched a hole in the ceiling.

"What the heck?" Mystique shouted.

"Terrific, another hole to be fixed." Magneto stated.

"You been working out mate?" John asked staring at the hole in the ceiling.

"I think I shall go cook something up." Peter said before dashing out of the room.

"Lance have you seen my yellow soccer ball?" Fred's voice came from upstairs "I think I've lost it."

"I feel the same way." Magneto said covering his face with his hand.

"Gambit thinks we found it." Remy implied.

"Oops." Pietro said nervously. "I forgot about that."

"Hey Blob we found your ball!" Lance called up the stairs.

"Really where is it?" Fred called back.

"It's gone through the ceiling!" Lance replied.

"By the look of it that's exactly what Magneto's about to do." Pyro whispered to Pietro.

"I don't know how I got into this family." Wanda said bewildered.

There was a loud smashing noise upstairs. "What now?" Mystique said exasperatedly.

"I think I'll go see what Colossus is doing in the kitchen." John said nervously and left.

Todd and Fred came down with gift wrapping rolls in their hands looking rather guilty. "Let me guess…" Magneto said tensly.

"We were dueling and accidentally knocked over a lamp." Fred said.

"Which one?" Mystique growled.

"The one across from your room." Todd said shuffling his feet.

"Oh, well I never liked that one anyway." Mystique said casually.

Suddenly there was an explosion in the kitchen and a plate came flying out of nowhere that almost hit Remy. He ducked just in time and it shattered through the window.

"Hey watch where you throw those!" Remy yelled.

"That's it, I'm getting my pistol." Mystique said rubbing her head.

"Look what you've done!" Came Peter's voice from the kitchen.

"It's not my fault!" John shouted.

"If you had not risen the temperature it would not have exploded!"

"So I cranked it up a few notches it's not my fault you were cooking too slow!"

"Look at the damage you caused!"

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure the bill will pay for the oven. And the cabinets. And the refrigerator…" John said apprehension building in his voice.

"How bad is it?" Magneto asked Wanda.

She looked into the kitchen then looked back at him. "You'd rather not know."

"I see." He looked at Mystique. "I think I'm going to need that gun after you're through with it."

"Hey don't worry." Fred said throwing back his hands. "I mean how could it get any--" Unfortunately he was still holding the gift wrapping and ended up knocking over another lamp.

"Worse?" Lance finished for him.

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU NOW!" Mystique shouted.

"Even me?" Remy asked.

"YES! NOW!"

"But where will we go?" Todd asked.

"I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS YOU'RE ALL AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE! NOW OUT!" She yelled pointing to the door.

They all filed out the door grumbling as they went. "Thanks a lot Pietro." Wanda snapped. "What did I do!?" Pietro whined. After the door shut there was a high-pitched scream. Gambit poked his head in. "Gambit think this is a little unfair--" But he quickly shut it when Mystique had thrown a glass at him and it shattered against the door. She slumped back into her chair.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Magneto mumbled.

"I hate the holidays." Mystique growled and took a swig of alcohol straight from the bottle.

**How was it? Did you like it? Send reviews and suggestions please! This fic is far from over! Next chapter, the Brotherhood goes to the X-Mansion! Let the X-Men torment begin!**


	2. Bad Feeling

**This is my first holiday fic! I so happy! Please keep sending suggestions.**

**Chapter Two: Bad Feeling**

Remy shut the door quickly and there was the sound of glass shattering against the other side of the door.

"Gambit thinks we're not gonna be allowed back for a while."

"Great we've been tossed out of our own home, it's below freezing and we don't have anywhere else to go!" Wanda looked over at her brother who was crumpled up in the snow. "I hope you're happy."

"I don't think I know the meaning of the word." He groaned.

"Hey I'm just glad she took it out on you and not me this time." Todd snickered.

"What time is it?" Fred asked.

Lance checked his watch. "Almost Seven."

"Dang yo, is it still that early?" Todd said shocked.

"Why don't we crash at the X-Geeks for a while?" Pietro suggested.

"Sounds like plan." Peter said.

"I'm up for it." John said.

"I'll come with you." Wanda said grudgingly.

"Why sis!" Pietro put a hand on her shoulder. "I see that you're finally getting into the spirit."

She shrugged it off. "Oh please, who else is going to watch you losers and make sure you don't get into any trouble."

**(At the X-Mansion)**

"A new year to look forward to." Jean said.

"I just hope it isn't ruined before it even starts." Rogue said.

There was a knock at the door.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" The entire Brotherhood screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Augh!" Scott screamed in surprise. "What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?"

"Darn it didn't work?" Lance said mockingly.

It's not even midnight!" Scott shouted.

"We're practicing you moron." Lance said.

"Five hours away from the new year and **already** they've come to torment us!" Scott exclaimed.

"Hey think of it this way, you blokes were the first people we thought of coming to." John pointed out.

"Don't you just feel so special?" Pietro said in a sweet voice.

"I feel nauseous, that's what I feel." Rogue blanched.

"Oh come on Chere. Maybe it not be so bad eh?" Remy winked at her.

"Scott do we carry any weapons in the house?" Rogue growled.

"Uh just the auto defenses, why?"

"Some defenses." Kurt growled. "Can't even defend us from these losers."

"Hey Kitty!" Lance waved at her.

"Oh hey Lance. What brings you here?"

Lance gave a little shrug. "Thought I'd come over and visit in celebration of the holiday."

"More like the destruction of the holiday." Scott grumbled.

"Well don't just stand out here in the cold come on in." Jean said to them.

Scott did a double take. "Are you nuts?"

"Come on guys it's New Year's Eve. Let's show a little compassion." Jean suggested.

"Jean you do realize that inviting them into our house is just asking for trouble?" Scott asked.

"Guys just try and be welcoming." Jean said.

"This night will end in doom! Doom I say!" Rogue screamed raising her hands in the air as a crack of lightning flashed through the sky.

"Whoa freaky." Todd said.

"No that was most likely Storm finding out that you're here." Scott mumbled.

"Well are you guys coming in or shall we just spend the rest of the night out here?" Kitty asked them.

"Thank you." Peter said graciously.

"No prob." Kitty said cheerfully.

"No! They are not staying here!" Scott protested. "If the professor…"

"It's alright Scott. I have no problem with it." The Professor had come outside.

"Professor," Scott moaned.

"It is the holidays after all." Xavier stated. "This might be a chance for you to bond.

"Something bad is gonna happen I know it." Scott muttered.

**Next chapter, mischief making, flirting, and some fighting.**


	3. Unwanted Guests Are Hard to Get Rid Of

**Chapter Three: Unwanted Guests Are Hard To Get Rid Of**

The Brotherhood filed inside and all ran in different directions.

"I wonder what they have in the kitchen?" Fred said.

"Chere wait up." Remy said as he followed Rogue.

"Might as well do some exploring." John said and wandered off.

Kitty turned to Lance. "So why are you guys here?"

"Thanks to Quicksilver, the Toad, and Blob we all got kicked out of the house. It was too much for Mystique and Magneto to handle."

"Total bummer."

"Yeah but hey, at least I got to see you. I'd say that's a perfect ending for the year."

Kitty couldn't help but giggle. "Oh Lance you're so sweet."

There was a sudden crash and a very angry voice coming from the kitchen. "Two minutes." Lance groaned. "Two minutes and already they're causing trouble."

Kitty looked at him. "Wanna go see how bad it is?"

"Sure why not?" Lance sighed.

**Meanwhile…**

"Did you miss me chere?"

"About as much as I miss a headache." Rogue snapped. "What are you doing here anyway swamp rat?"

"You want to talk to dis swamp rat for a bit? Gambit missed you you know."

"Yeah. Like I believe that one." She said, her voice laden with sarcasm.

"Somethin wrong chere?"

Rogue glared at him, "Don't call me 'chere.' Understand?"

"Why not, _chere_?"

"Cause if ya don't stop, _swamp rat_, you aren't exactly gonna be a man anymore. I'm not a girl ya want ta mess with."

His eyes twinkled, "Is that so?" Rogue nodded. Gambit bent down, his hot breath whisking by her ear. Rogue was frozen in her spot. Remy then whispered, "Gambit likes taking risks." Rogue stood up.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing?" She had gotten into a fighting stance.

The Cajun smirked and shrugged, "Gambit don't know." Mischief flashed in his eyes, "He's being friendly?"

"Why are you here? Don't you have any places left to steal from?" She snapped at him.

To her surprise Remy gently took her gloved hand and kissed it. "Funny thing to say when it is you that has stolen my heart."

For a moment Rogue felt her mouth twitch into a smile but she hid it quickly. "Gee that's original." She snapped pulling her hand away. "You're hopeless you know that?"

"Gambit like dat. It real pretty."

"Huh?"

"Dat smile. It real pretty, chere. Gambit missed dat smile de most."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Fine, Gambit knows where he's not wanted."

"HA! If you knew then you wouldn't have bothered me in the first place!"

"Calm down chere. I'll go," Remy looked back at her with a smile, "For now." Rogue glared at him.

"Adieu, ma chere." And he strode off to some other part of the mansion.

Rogue stood there for a moment, then she started continuously hitting the wall with her fist screaming. "Rrrgh! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

**Meanwhile in the kitchen….**

"Pietro how many times have I told you to stop it with the whip cream pranks!?"

It seemed that Pietro covered the entire kitchen and had been running from John (who he accidentally covered in whipped cream also) when both of them had slid on the floor and crashed into one of the food cupboards. The entire kitchen was a mess to say the least. Food was all over the place. Fred was just sitting there munching on snacks as if nothing happened.

"Yeah mate." John said darkly. "You got us kicked out of one house you want us kicked out of here too?"

"That was not entirely my fault."

Suddenly Kurt appeared in the middle of the table in a puff of smoke.

"Kurt what are you--" Kitty began.

"Shh. He's after me."

"Ah hah!" Todd yelled in triumph as he came into the kitchen spotting Kurt. "There you are!" Kurt gave a little 'eep' before teleporting out of the kitchen.

"You can run but you can't hide! Just wait until I get my hands on you you Blue Rat! I'll hunt you down and tear you into so many pieces they'll have to invent a new number to count em all!" Then he bounded out of the kitchen.

Lance whistled. "Okay then." He turned back to Pietro. "Pietro if you're gonna pull pranks at least do something original."

"Who says I'm not original? Miss Perfect is about to get a very interesting surprise."

There was a yell from upstairs but it wasn't Jean's. Pietro went pale as he heard a howl of murderous rage. "Please tell me that wasn't…"

A few moments later Logan came in the kitchen covered with what looked like Melted marshmallow, chocolate, and gram cracker bits. He was close to resembling a human smore.

"Where is he?" Logan growled.

John was having extreme difficulty containing his laughter. He accidentally let of a snort of mirth. In a few seconds Logan had him pinned up against the wall with his claws out.

"Hey hey, don't look at me." He said hastily no longer laughing with those claws inches away from his face. "It was Quicksilver who rigged up that little trap not me."

Logan looked over at Pietro who looked as if he was about to be sick all over the kitchen. "Come here a minute kid." Logan growled.

Pietro darted behind Lance. "Lance, help me!"

Lance shook his head. "Sorry Pietro, you're on your own this time."

"I'llbegoingnowbye!" Pietro shouted and zipped out of the kitchen as fast as he could.

"Come back here you little punk!" Logan roared chasing after him.

"You think that was wise mate?" John asked looking a little concerned.

"Don't worry, I doubt if Mister Logan will do anything to him." Kitty assured him.

Fred was still sitting there on the floor munching on food not realizing what had just happened.

**Somewhere else in the mansion….**

Kurt looked around the bed room. No one appeared to be in there yet for some reason... He looked up and saw Todd clinging on the ceiling. He was about to teleport but too late. Todd had leapt on top of him and the two started wrestling on the floor.

"I finally have you! Prepare to die!" Suddenly someone came bursting into the room and locking the door behind them. The two looked up and saw Pietro breathing heavily looking as though he was about to have a heart attack.

"Please! Somebody help me!" He said frantically.

"Yo Pietro what's wrong?" Todd asked.

"WellIriggedatrapsee?" Pietro said in a hurried, panicked voice. AnditwassupposedtobeforRedbutitwasn'theritwasWolverineandnowhe'safterme!"

"What do expect us t do about it?" Kurt asked.

"Hide me! Save me! Do anything!"

"No way yo!" Todd said in a strangled voice. "I got on his bad side once I'm not doing it again."

"Me neither." Kurt said nervously. "He is not the type of person you want to make angry." Suddenly claws started slashing through the door. "Gotta go seeya!" Kurt said before teleporting both him and Todd out of the room.

"Thanks for nothing!" Pietro yelled.

Logan had smashed through the door and was now bearing down on Pietro. "I didn't mean it! I swear! Please! Spare me!" Pietro said dramatically.

Logan backed Pietro against the wall.

He put his fist near Pietro's throat and two blades shot out on either side of his head. He thought he was going to faint.

"Do you know what I do to people who make me angry punk?" Logan growled.

"I have a pretty good idea." Pietro's voice came out squeaky.

"Back off."

Pietro looked to see his sister Wanda standing there, her hands crackling with blue energy. "He may be a pain but he's still my brother."

Logan retracted his claws. "Then keep him under control." He snarled and walked out of the room.

Pietro took a deep breath. "Thanks sis. I owe you one."

She glared at him. "Next time I won't step in to help."

Suddenly metal shields closed over the windows as an alarm sounded. "What's going on?" Pietro asked a little panicked.

"I don't know!" Wanda said.

Suddenly a computer voice rang throughout the entire mansion. PRIMARY LOCK DOWN INITIATED.

**Uh oh. This doesn't look good. What caused this to happen? Find out next chapter!**


	4. Moron Malfuntion

**Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, my computer had malfunctioned, which is kind of funny since that's exactly what this chapter is about, thanks to Toad and Nightcrawler.**

**Chapter Four:Moron Malfunction**

Kurt had teleported him and Todd out of the room just before Logan busted into the bedroom. Next thing he knew they we both falling and landed hard onto the floor. Todd was just grateful that this time he landed on top of Kurt.

"Where'd you warp us this time Blue Boy?" Todd said as he got up.

Kurt looked around and saw all types of computer and machinery. "I don't know. I don't think I've ever been in here."

"Can't you get us outta here yo?" Todd asked.

"Not without knowing where we are." Kurt told him standing up.

"Then how did you get us here?" Todd asked.

Kurt shrugged. "It was an accident."

"So let me get this straight." Todd said skeptically. "You got us in here and now you can't get us out?"

"Nope."

"And that's because you don't know where we are?"

"Yep."

"Man you suck." Todd muttered.

"I resent that remark. In fact I resent you." Kurt shot back.

Todd looked over at the machinery. With a mischievous smile he walked over to one of the computers cracking his fingers. "Well as long as we're stuck here, might as well occupy our time."

Kurt blocked his path. "Are you crazy? Do you know how much trouble we're probably in just for being here?"

"Hey I didn't bring us here Fuzz Boy, **you** did." Todd said shoving past him.

"That's no reason to be messing with the equipment." Kurt said.

"Hey relax, yo. Who knows maybe I can find out where we are with this thing." He started playing around with the computer, hitting a few buttons here and there as he went.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kurt asked.

"Yes Fuzz-for-brains," Todd said, his voice sinking with sarcasm. "I know exactly what I'm doing even though I have never used this computer in my life because everything just magically flows out of the computer panel and into my fingers."

"You're making fun of me for asking aren't you?" Kurt said scowling.

"No! Not at all!" Todd said rolling his eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to let me handle this." Kurt said moving towards the computer.

"Let you handle it? That would be like asking Pryde to do my cooking homework. Leggo!" Todd pushed Kurt back so that he landed on the floor.

"Just sit back and relax." Todd said. Kurt gave him a very dirty look.

He looked back at the computer monitor. A message had popped up. "'Am I sure I want to do this?' Sure why not?" Suddenly an alarm started going of. A slow steady alarm.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked frantically.

"Hey don't worry I can fix this." He started pressing what ever button he could find. A louder alarm went off. "Come on." Todd muttered. "Come on you stupid piece of junk!" He started banging his fist on the control panel.

"Don't do that!" Kurt yelled at him. Pushing him out of the way. "Let me try." He pressed a single red button, and a voice came over the intercom. PRIMARY LOCK DOWN INITIATED.

"Oh great job Fuzzy." Todd sneered. "One button. It took you just **one button**."

"Forget about that, make it stop!" Kurt yelled at him.

"Who do I look like, Forge?" Todd snapped. "**You** stop it!"

"This is all your fault!" Kurt yelled leaping on top of him. The two started rolling around on the floor.

"My fault!?" Todd shouted. "If you hadn't pressed that button!"

"If you hadn't messed around with it in the first place!"

"If you hadn't brought us here!"

"If you hadn't been chasing me!"

"If you hadn't have grabbed my tongue and snapped it back into my face!"

"If you hadn't of yanked on my tail!"

Suddenly an explosion outside the room caused the door to burst open and the two froze in place. There was somebody amidst the smoke emitting from the exploded door. Kurt and Todd looked at each other in horror.

"You want to discuss this somewhere else?" Kurt asked him.

"Gladly. Get us outta here!" Todd told him.

And they teleported before the smoke had cleared and a figure stepped into the room.

**Sorry for the short chapter but hey, I'm making this up as I go. **

**Who was that person? Will Toad and Nightcrawler get in trouble? Stay tuned!**


	5. All locked up and nowhere to go

**Chapter Five: All locked up and nowhere to go**

Ten minutes later everybody was in the living room talking excitedly about what had happened while the adults went to investigate the problem. The institute had completely locked itself down. There was no door and no window that could be open to the outside world. They were all trapped inside the mansion, each of them itching for somebody to blame.

"What did you losers do?" Kitty asked.

"We didn't do anything!" Lance said defensively.

"Oh yes I'm sure that the mansion just locked all in here by itself. Happens all the time." Scott said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well with you X-Geeks that's no surprise." Fred grunted.

"Why are you guys always blaming us yo?" Todd asked. "You losers are the ones who usually unleash chaos on the planet."

"Yeah but you idiots are always causing trouble for us." Rogue said.

"Yeah, why do you guys annoy us so much?" Kurt asked.

"Because we enjoy tormenting you." John said grinning broadly. "It brings our lives color, complexity, and depth. It brings our souls joy."

"Right on Pyro my man!" Pietro said slapping him a high five.

"I know what would bring my soul joy." Rogue growled.

"Seeing these guys strapped to an anchor and tossed into a lake?" Scott asked.

"I was actually going for tossing these guys in a minefield, blasting the left over pieces, and scattering their remains into a volcano."

"So violent." Peter commented.

"Sounds like fun." Pyro said grinning. "I like volcanoes."

"Fine, into the ocean then!"

"Nooooooo!" He screamed covering his face. "Anything but that!"

"What's with him?" Bobby asked.

"He hates water." Fred said casually.

"Really?" Rogue picked up a nearby glass of water and splashed it all over John. He screamed and started writhing on the floor in agony.

"It **doesn't** burn! It… it **doesn't burn**!"

"Okay that's just scary." Amara said blinking.

"Now look what you did!" Pietro yelled at them in a scolding voice.

"You made him cry!" Todd said as if it was the worst sin anyone could ever commit.

"Oh please he'll get over it fast." Wanda muttered. No sooner had she spoken than he jumped up off the floor and was looking around grinning at everybody.

"What's everyone staring at?" John asked cheerfully.

"The severe mental case standing right in front of us." Rogue muttered.

"Oh now that's not a very nice thing to say." John said completely unaware that the insult was directed at him. "You might hurt Wanda's feelings." Wanda growled a shot him with a hexbolt sending him into the wall leaving an indent.

"What did I do?" John moaned.

"Is he always this…" Kitty began.

"Stupid? Yeah he was dropped on his head one too many times." Just as Pietro said this John slid from the wall and landed on the floor head first. All of the X-Men looked slightly worried. "Oh don't worry that might actually improve his thinking a bit."

"Tell me Pyro, did the kids beat you up when you were little?" Ray asked.

"Actually no. They never laid a hand on me thanks to Kylie."

"Kylie? Who was that your sister or something?" Jamie asked.

"You're better off not knowing." Lance said. But they weren't listening.

"Oh no she was a lot nicer than my sister, and one of my favorite pets." Pyro told them.

"Was she a dog?" Sam asked.

"You guys are gonna regret asking." Fred said.

"No she was a lot more loyal than any dog." John explained. "And so is her great-great-great-great-great grandchild. Say hello to Naira everybody!" He took a tarantula out of his pocket and held it out. All the girls started screaming. Even some of the guys yelped in surprise.

Todd shrugged. "We warned them."

Pietro shook his head. "Some people just won't listen."

"Are you nuts!?" Kitty yelled.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Scott asked. "Pyro get rid of that thing!"

John shielded the spider, as if Scott had said something extremely offensive. "She is **not** a thing. She's a little sweetheart. Yes she is!"

"But it's so gross." Most of the girls were squealing.

"You people just can't appreciate the beauties of nature!"

"That's not a beauty that's a horror!" Kurt said dramatically.

"Compared to you I'd say it's gorgeous." Todd snickered.

"Put it away before I have a heart attack!" Scott yelled.

"Actually that alone is a good reason to keep it out." Lance remarked.

"Nonesense," John said putting the tarantula back into his pocket. "Naira wouldn't hurt a fly. Well actually that's not entirely true, but you get the idea." He pulled a jar out of his other pocket. It had a cottony looking thing hanging in the corner. The girl's stared at it with extreme discomfort.

"Is that a…" Kitty asked warily.

"Yep!" John said proudly. "Naira's gonna be a mother soon!"

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. These people are driving me insane." Scott groaned.

"That shouldn't be a very long trip." Pietro quipped.

"Now you know what I have to endure everyday." Lance said.

"I'm surprised Toad hasn't eaten it yet." Kurt blanched.

"If he did there'd be frog legs for dinner." John growled.

"Besides it's a little too hairy for my taste." Todd said casually.

"I'm gonna be sick." Kitty said moaning.

"I actually find Naira to be quite lovely." Wanda said smiling wickedly.

"You would." Rogue mumbled.

"What was that?" Wanda growled.

"That's it we are getting a restraining order against these lunatics!" Scott shouted.

Suddenly all the adults came in with Remy. None of the adults looked too happy, especially not Logan. Remy just looked merely agitated.

"Take a good look kids," Logan said, "at the moron who locked us all in."

"Gambit didn't do nothin'." Remy said irritated.

"Then what were you doing in the control room bub?"

"Gambit was just in de wrong place at de wrong time."

-----------------------------

Remy was strolling aimlessly losing himself in the long endless hallways of the mansion lost in though about his chere. He loved seeing Rogue. She was a type of girl that you didn't come across too often. She wasn't stuck up or a skank of any kind. She was a shy, quiet girl who didn't belong to anybody except herself. A little rough on the edges but hey, nobody's perfect. The way she denied his charm was so fresh to him, for he was used to girls falling for him on sight. Usually for him it just took one wink and smile at a girl and he'd have her in his pocket. Not that he did for sport or anything. But it was nice to be a ladies man. But for Rogue she was able resist his charms. And the more she denied him the more interesting it got. In fact her attitude of playing hard-to-get almost made him want her more. But the way he had made her freeze up earlier… Remy smiled to himself.

He looked around not knowing where he was anymore. He had somehow managed to find himself in some sort of eerie secret passage way. Suddenly an alarm went off. PRIMARY LOCK DOWN INITIATED. "What could dat be?" Remy asked himself. He could hear loud, angry voices coming from one of the rooms.

He tried opening it but it was locked. Not for long. He charged the panel next to the door and it blew up knocking in the door and creating a cloud of smoke. He could've sworn he saw two people on the floor. But it must have been his imagination because they were gone when the smoke had cleared. He was in a control room of some sort. He walked over to one of the computers and tried to reverse what ever it was that had been done. But Remy never was good at computers. After a while he got frustrated and decided just to shut it down. He took one of his cards out and slid it into the panel. He quickly backed away as the computer exploded. It fizzed and crackled as the alarm died down. Pleased with himself he walked out of the room.

"Dat takes care of dat." He said out loud. He was mistaken however when a metal door slammed down behind him blocking entrance into the computer room. "Dat can't be good." He wondered how the situation could get any worse. Just then somebody grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. It was a ticked off Logan with his claws out.

"You really did it this time gumbo." He snarled.

-----------------------------------

"And dat's what happened." Remy finished.

Logan however obviously didn't believe him. "Then who was in there gumbo?"

"Why don't you go in and sniff around?" Remy suggested.

"I would if it hadn't locked itself up." Logan snarled.

"Logan calm down." Xavier said. He focused. "I sense he is telling the truth."

"Yes but with the computer destroyed and the lock down compromised, it will be difficult to have any access to the computers, even Cerebro." Hank stated.

"So are you saying we're stuck here?" Jean asked.

"For the time being yes." Ororo replied.

"We're trapped!" Kurt yelled dramatically. "Trapped with these **lunatics**!"

"You make it sound so horrible." Todd said.

"Horrible? It's my worst nightmare come true!" Kurt yelled.

"I have to suffer at the very end of the year and now I have to suffer at the very beginning of the year." Scott said disgruntled.

"I'm gonna die!" Rogue said. "Whether from these morons or from suicide I'm gonna die!"

"You shouldn't talk abut things like that." Fred said.

"Yeah you should think about thing that make you feel better." John said smiling.

Scott closed his eyes. "I'm thinking…. That you guys are gone." He opened them. "Crap it didn't work."

"Look Summers we're not enjoying this anymore than you are." Lance sneered. "Trust me the last thing we'd want to do on New Year's Eve is spend the night here with you X-Geeks."

"That's a shame." Logan said. "Because that is **exactly** what you're gonna be doing."

"WHAT!?" Almost everyone in the room yelled in unison.

"Until we can fix this problem, we are all stuck here." Xavier explained.

"This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" Scott yelled.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Great already people are losing their sanity."

"I'm not losing it!" Scott said in a high voice. "See? It's already gone! Bye bye!"

"Kitty please show the Brotherhood to their rooms." Xavier sighed rubbing his head.

"Sure Professor." Kitty said.

Peter looked back at Scott as the other team members were trying to calm him down. "Will he be alright?"

"Yeah don't worry about him." Lance waved.

"Pyro hurry up." Pietro called.

"Oh all right. Just let me check on Naira. Naira?" John looked around. "Naira? She must have crawled out of me pocket!"

"WHAT!?" Jean jumped onto her seat and looked around.

"Who's Naira?" Ororo asked.

"You don't wanna know!" Scott moaned as he pulled his legs up onto his chair and looked around."

"Don't step on Naira!" John shouted. "My baby! Somebody save my baby!"

"Forget your baby!" Scott snapped. "Somebody save us!"

Pietro turned to Todd. "Five bucks says she gets Red first."

"You're on!"

The adults left the scene of pandemonium and went into the kitchen. "I need relief." Xavier said wearily.

"Got you covered Chuck." Logan said and began rummaging in the back of the pantry where a case of beer was hidden.

"Logan I thought I said I didn't tolerate alcohol in this school." Xavier moaned.

"Well I brought some in case of emergencies." Logan said.

"I really don't think…"

"There you are Naira!"

"EEK! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Came Jean's scream.

"I can't if you won't stop moving!" Rogue yelled.

"Don't hurt her!" John said worried.

"Hurt **her**?" Scott shouted. "Are you blind?"

"You're one to talk!" Lance remarked.

"Hey Toad you owe me five bucks." Pietro said.

"Aw man!"

Xavier gave a deep sigh. "Alright give me one."

There was an explosion and somebody screamed.

"Gambit how could you?" John's angry voice came.

"Gambit's aim was off."

"I'd say it was dead on." Pietro cackled.

"He tried to kill my baby!"

"He's gonna get killed when I get my hands on him!" Jean shouted.

"Run Gambit!" Pietro jeered. "Use your scrawny legs!"

"Gambit's going as fast as he can!" Gambit yelled in terror.

"Come back here and die you coward!" Jean yelled.

"I think I'll have one too." Hank said wearily.

"Something tells me it's gonna be a rough night." Logan said.

**Hehehe, locking the X-Men and the Brotherhood up together. Aren't I evil? What will they do to occupy their time? Stay tuned!**


	6. Dinner Pandemonium

**Sorry I haven't been posting lately. My internet wasn't working. I hope you understand. **

**Chapter Six: Dinner Pandemonium**

"I hope your stay here will be pleasant," said the Professor, wheeling himself between the two groups. The Brotherhood mumbled a few words, for the most part sounding like a form of thanks. Todd was crouched down, smiling. He and Lance were the only ones who didn't seem completely sickened by being there.

"So, where we staying, yo?" asked Todd, trying not to sound excited, but failing miserably. Everyone's eyes followed him as he continued to hop up and down.

"Yes, um, you will be staying the empty dormitories on the third floor. Lance will be able to use his own room," explained the Professor.

Lance's eyes widened. "You mean you haven't given 'em away?" asked Lance.

"Of course not, if you came back, where would you stay if we did?" growled Logan. "Now, why not get moved in already?" The Brotherhood quickly went up the stairs, feeling it wise not to make Logan madder than he already was.

Kurt sighed as he opened up one of the empty dorm rooms for Todd and Fred. Todd barely gave him time to move aside before hopping inside. His little eyes widened as he looked around the large room.

"MAN! This is like the coolest room I've ever been in. Even the rooms back at the boarding home when I was little weren't this big or fancy," he exclaimed. Fred walked in, pushing Kurt aside, who merely growled and teleported away. Fred threw his things on one of the beds.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if I can find anything left in the kitchen," he mumbled and lumbered back out of the room. Todd didn't even notice. His little heart was beating a mile a minute. He yelled out loud happily, jumping up almost to the ceiling, doing three mid air flips, landing on his back on the soft bed.

"Man, this is gonna be a great New Years, yo," he said, closing his eyes and trailing off to a light sleep.

Lance was settling back into the room he had only moved from several months ago. He looked up as Kitty walked through door, literally. "I'm glad you came," she said, smiling.

Lance grinned a little, but quickly frowned again. "Listen, I'm gonna try my best to keep the guys under control," he said quickly.

"Lance, don't worry. We stocked up on tear gas already," laughed Kitty. Lance could only look in Kitty's eyes and smile. The two of them sat there for awhile, until a large cloud of gas filled the room. The two of them jumped up.

"What the.....?" yelled Lance, standing in front of Kitty. Kitty gasped, and quickly held her nose.

"Oh yarg! That smells worse than Toad!" she screamed.

Lance covered his nose with his shirt, hearing familiar laughs. He growled and used his powers to bust open the door, knocking Tabitha, Bobby, and Pietro on their backs, pinned down by the door. "HEY!! What's the deal Lance!" yelled Pietro angrily. Both Lance and Kitty stood above them, glaring down at the two teens.

"When did Tabitha get here?"

"I've been here Rocky. Didn't know you guys were here."

"What have you been doing?"

"Listening to my music. I know how you hate it when I play it loud so I used my headphones."

"What happened?" yelled Rogue as she, Remy, Wanda, John, and Kurt raced up down the hall.

"Oh, Pietro, Bobby, and Tabitha let off a stink bomb in Lance's room," hissed Kitty, standing on the door.

"Oh, no wonder it smelled like Toad up here," laughed Kurt. His laughter was cut short by a water balloon exploding his back. Only, these balloons didn't contain water, they had sour milk in them.

"Now who smells bad fuzzy?" growled Todd. Kurt glared at Todd, and launched himself forward, tackling Todd.

"Serves him right." Wanda muttered.

"What!?" Rogue snapped.

Soon the whole hallway erupted in fighting. Fred, Scott, and Logan were just walking up the stairs, when a stream of flames flew by their heads.

"What the heck?" growled Logan, extending his claws.

"Oh no, what caused this?" moaned Scott, as he saw the members of the X-Men and Brotherhood fighting. Todd was wrestling on the floor with a very well slimed Kurt, John was having a fire vs. ice fight with Bobby, Wanda and Rogue looked like the were about to rip each other part, if it wasn't for Remy standing between the two screaming girls that is, and Pietro was just standing there looking left out. Fred sighed and walked up to Todd and Kurt, and used his great strength to tear the two boys apart, holding them up in mid-air. Scott did a flying tackle and brought down John, while Logan caught Bobby by the back of the shirt, pulling the teen off balance. The fight between Wanda and Rogue ended when the both took a swing at each other, both blows landing on Remy's face, knocking him out. Everyone froze and stared at the two girls as Remy's body fell to the floor with a loud THUMP.

"Um, maybe it's time we go down stairs, yo," squeaked Todd.

It wasn't enough that the dining room was amazing but the food laid out made the Brotherhood's eyes light up with delight. Everyone else was sitting down waiting for them. The adults and the rest of the X-Men took a seat. The Brotherhood wasted no time and dove into their seats and started tucking into the food before it was even served on their plates.

"ALRIGHT YOU ANIMALS LISTEN UP!" Logan shouted. That got their attention. "Look the first thing we should do is teach some of you some table manners. That means no eating before everyone else has sat down or at least shown up to the table!"

"Oh I get it," Wanda said. "So that way everyone gets an equal chance at getting the food. Sounds fair."

"Whatever." Logan sighed. "Just serve the food."

Everybody started eating particularly the Brotherhood who was grabbing anything and everything they could get their hands on. Todd having an advantage with his tongue. Everybody was staring at them. Remy and Peter were the only ones eating properly, Remy because he was trying to get into an engaging conversation with Rogue and Peter because he was raised on table manners for the most part. Fred had already finished off two serving plates. Pietro was eating through the food like a rabbit. When Todd had tried to grab a roll with his tongue, Logan had grabbed it before it reached the pile.

"Don't do that again." He growled and let it go so that it snapped back into Todd's mouth.

"Do they like always eat like this?" Kitty asked Lance.

He nodded. "Yes, all the time."

"This is some great stuff mates!" John complimented. Everybody was starting to get sick from watching the boys eat.

"Slow down you morons the food isn't going anywhere!" Rogue snapped.

"Like at least chew the food!"

"Iamchewingsee?" Pietro said and opened his mouth.

"Eew Gross!" Everybody blanched.

"I have officially lost my appetite." Scott said.

"Well then you wouldn't mind me having your roll would you?" Fred asked.

"Here take it!" He said and hurled it at Fred.

"Hey!" Fred said angrily. Suddenly Scott got hit with mash potatoes and gravy.

"That's what you get X-man!" John said grinning. Pietro stood up and grabbed a handful of pudding and hurled it at Kitty.

"Pietro!" Lance yelled.

"What did you do that for you jerk?" Kitty screamed.

"I didn't wanna feel left out." Pietro shrugged.

"Well then here!" She screamed and hurled her dessert at him. He ducked and it hit Wanda instead.

"Uh oh." Pietro said.

"Not good." John said ducking down.

"You like throwing stuff do you?" Wanda growled and hurled her entire plate of food at Kitty who let it phase through and hit Lance.

"People calm down!" Jean yelled trying to keep everyone under control. "We don't want to start a-- Eek!" She screamed when her soup exploded and drenched her. "Boom Boom!" She glared at Tabitha who was sitting there looking innocent.

"Wasn't me." She said smiling.

"How about a second helping of spaghetti!?" Jean used her powers and the spaghetti went flying and got all over Tabitha.

"I always knew you were a bit saucy." Pietro quipped.

"And I always knew you were a ham!" She snarled and stuff the honey glazed ham into his shirt.

"AUGH!" Kurt screamed as someone drenched him with milk.

"Hey Fuzzy," Todd laughed, "Got milk?"

"Die!" Kurt screamed.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone shouted and the whole room erupted into yelling and food was flying everywhere. Some people even started climbing on the table in order to reach food that was father away.

Pietro stood up on the center of the table. "I am the food fighting king! All bow down before my greatness!" Everyone just started throwing their food at him. The adults just sat their.

"Don't you think we should do something to stop this?" Logan asked.

"I don't know if I can." Xavier groaned rubbing his head wearily.

"They have to run out of energy some time right?" Hank said. Suddenly he was hit in the face with ketchup.

"Something tells me we are not going to be a peaceful night." Storm sighed.

"Ya think?" Logan said, and they continued watching the fight.

**Ah food fights, ya gotta love em. Next up a game of Truth or Dare! MWAHAHAHA! Be sure to send in suggestions!**


	7. What do we do now?

**Sorry I havn't updated this ff in a long time. I probably still won't be able to anytime soon. If I never get this done please don't hurt me. I'm sorry to all of you butmy life is a little hectic right now and I'm having trouble finishing my other story as it is. So again,I apologize to all of you for this inconvenience. I will finish this if I ever get the chance.**


End file.
